The Principal Has Two Faces
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 13. Elsa's secret identity is revealed.
1. Elsa

THE PRINCIPAL HAS TWO FACES

DISCLAIMER

I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Fox Kids, Saban, and Disney.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: after an altercation with Principal Randall, she is revealed to be Elsa. What does this mean for our superheroes? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: ELSA

In Mesogog's lab, Elsa manned the computer. Her otherwise pretty features were marred by the terrible snarl she wore.

"Those disgusting Rangers think they're so tough. Well, we'll see. Won't we?" she queried.

"I take it you have a plan, Elsa?" Mesogog hissed.

"Yes. One that is **truly** hideous," Elsa responded.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Mesogog hissed again.

"We lure Dr. Oliver's girlfriend out into the open all alone, and then grab her. Poor little Tommy will then do whatever we say…even have the Rangers give up their powers," Elsa smirked.

"Are you crazy? Tommy would **never** give in to that. Not completely. He would come up with some way to trick us and get her back," Scorpina disagreed.

"Besides, you've never faced him when he's angry. **We** have," Goldar stated.

"Elsa's idea is a deliciously evil one. I say we do it," Mesogog stated.

"Yes. The Power Twerp won't know what hit him," Gragon agreed. Scorpina and Goldar looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"They're doomed," they chorused.


	2. Principal Randall

DISCLAIMER

I only own Gragon and the Crangons and anyone that you don't recognize. The rest is the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

At school, Principal Randall walked up the steps of Reefside High. Her eyes narrowed. How she hated these little brats. But it was her master's wish that she keep an eye on them. Especially Dr. Oliver. Although now, she had no way of getting close to him. Not with his girlfriend in the picture. This is why she had to get rid of her. Her eyes honed in on two students milling around. She smirked. She knew for a fact that these two should've been in close ten minutes ago. Unlike most of the faculty, the English teacher, Jared Ruxton always started class twenty minutes early. Principal Randall liked him. The woman walked up to the unsuspecting teens.

"Gentlemen, aren't you late for Mr. Ruxton's class?" she oozed. The two paled. She gave a short, sneering laugh.

"Just as I thought. Detention today for the both of you," was her sentence. Then, "NOW GET TO CLASS!" The boys ran off. She was unaware of the small audience that had seen the whole thing.

"Wow. **Somebody** woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kira Ford stated.

"Like you're surprised?" Ethan James asked.

"Randall definitely has some **serious** issues," Conner McKnight added.

"I'll say," Trent Fernandez agreed. _Like being Elsa for one thing_, he thought to himself.

"Come on, let's get to class. There's no reason to give her an excuse to bust us," Kira declared.

"Good idea," Ethan agreed. With that, they walked into the school and headed for their class. Then, the bell rang and other students hurried to their classes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I figured Trent would know Randall's secret identity from when he had been under the Dino Gem's influence.


	3. First Attempt

DISCLAIMER

I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Anything else is the property of Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Meanwhile, Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hillard were teaching a gym\dance class in Reefside Friends, the local gym and juice bar. The students danced to the music, and then did back flips which ended in splits.

"All right! That's enough for today," Katherine told them.

"You guys were all awesome," Kimberly added.

"Thank you, Ms. Hart," the class chorused.

"See ya tomorrow," Katherine said. One-by-one, the kids headed out.

"This was a good idea," Katherine stated.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Kimberly asked.

"Well, it's not ballet, but…it works," Katherine agreed. They laughed.

"I'm gonna go hang with Hailey for a bit. You comin'?" Kimberly asked.

"No, you go ahead. I think I'll stay here and work on the lesson plan for tomorrow," Katherine replied.

"You want some help?" Kimberly offered.

"No. You go on," Katherine insisted.

"Okay. Call me if you need me," Kimberly accepted.

"I will," Katherine assured. The brunette walked out. She had just reached her car when Elsa landed right in front of her! Kimberly immediately dropped into a karate stance.

"What do you want, Elsa?" she demanded.

"**You**," Elsa snarled.

"Bring it on," Kimberly dared. They begun to fight. Inside, Katherine had been working when the sound of fighting reached her ears.

"What's going on out there?" she wondered. Elsa drew her sword and blasted Kimberly who fell to the ground with a soft moan. Katherine groaned in pain.

"Kimberly," she said softly. She stood up and raced outside.

"KIM!" she shouted. Elsa looked up. With a karate yell, the tall blond flipped through the air and let a kick connect with Elsa's chest.

"You want Kimberly, you gotta go through me, freak!" Katherine yelled.

"I'll be back," Elsa snarled, and then disappeared. Kimberly moaned and Katherine turned to her.

"Kimberly, are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," was her friend's answer as she stood up.

"What was **that** all about?" was the next question.

"I think she was trying to kidnap me," came the answer.

"I thought Tommy was the only one who was constantly kidnapped," Katherine joked.

"So did I," Kimberly agreed, a small smile on her features. She knew Kat had made the joke to quell her unease.

"Maybe we should contact the others, huh?" Kimberly suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea," Katherine agreed. "Jason? Jason, come in," she continued into her communicator.

"I'm here, Kat. What's up?" Jason asked.

"Elsa just tried to kidnap Kimberly, but she's all right," Katherine reported.

"All right. I'll tell the others," Jason said.

"Thanks, Jase," Kimberly said. They signed off.

"Just let me grab my things and then we'll go," Katherine stated.

"Okay," Kimberly agreed. Together, they went back into the youth center where Katherine gathered up her things and then they went to their cars and headed for the cyberspace.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Kat can feel some of Kimberly because they share the Pink Ninja Powers.


	4. Hanging Out

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

BloriConra4ever: I am too.

DISCLAIMER

Everything but Gragon and the Crangons belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. The rest is mine.

At Hailey's Cyberspace, Hailey Johnston mixed together some fruit, ice cream, and juice.

"Hey, Hailey," a voice greeted. Surprised, the woman jumped, dropping a can on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katherine apologized.

"Oh, don't worry. I was gettin' sick of that flavor anyway," Hailey joked. The girls laughed.

"Want some help?" Katherine offered.

"Nah," Hailey responded. Just then, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Quan came in.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Hailey asked.

"You tell us," Zack said.

"Kim, Jase said you were attacked," Trini continued.

"Wait a minute. You were attacked?" Hailey questioned sharply.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm fine," Kimberly assured.

"You sure?" Jason checked.

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded. "I had Kat there to help," she continued.

"If you're sure…" Jason said, his voice trailing off.

"Always the big brother," Kimberly teased.

"She's fine," Zack stated with a laugh.

"Of course. I had my spotter," Kimberly told them, gesturing to Katherine.

"Like I'd leave you in the lurch?" Katherine queried. Again, everybody laughed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it's kind of short and lame, but I wanted a fluff chapter.


	5. Revealed

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Arwennicole: In my series, Anton and Mesogog have already been divided, so the others already know about Mercer being Mesogog (episode 7. _Mesogog_'_s Revenge_).

DISCLAIMER

I only own Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else is property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, including some lines which are from "House of Cards".

At the school, Principal Randall was fuming. She couldn't believe she had failed. She had nearly had that Power Twerp. If the other one hadn't come out, if she hadn't been so protective…Principal Randall banged a hand on her desk.

"OOOOH! I hate those Power Rangers!" she snarled. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"What?" she snapped. The door opened to reveal a member of the faculty.

"Can I help you?" she queried coolly.

"M—Ms, Randall, my class would like to take a field trip to---"

"Do I look like I care?" the woman interrupted snappishly. Little did they know that Dr. Oliver was heading their way. _I've **got** to talk to her. This is ridiculous. There's no way I can handle another class_, he thought to himself. He wasn't sure why the woman seemed to have it in for him. It didn't make sense.

"B---b---but, M---M---Ms. Randall, I---" the man stammered. Tommy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"GET OUT!" he heard Principal Randall shriek. To his surprise, one of his colleagues flew from the principal's office. When he got there, he saw Elsa in place of Principal Randall.

"I **knew** there was something I didn't like about you," the Ranger stated. "I mean, **besides** the hair and the clothes," he continued snidely.

"Is that supposed to crush me?" Elsa sneered. "Well, now that you know, I can't let you reveal my little secret," she stated.

"Bring it on," Tommy dared. With a yell, Elsa attacked. For several minutes, an intense battle ensued.

"You're not bad for a science teacher," Elsa sneered.

"You're not bad for a principal," Tommy tossed back.

"**Former** principal. Tell the school board I resigned," Randall responded, knocking Tommy into the hall. Then, she took off.

"Guys, we gotta talk. I just found out something about Principal Randall you're not going to believe," he said with a slight groan. Then, he gave chase. Out in the schoolyard, Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan convened as they saw Principal Randall come out.

"Whoa. What's with **her**? She looks more ticked than usual," Conner stated. Just then, Dr. Oliver came out and they again started to fight.

"Whoa!" everyone cried.

"Devin, are you getting this?" Cassidy Cornell questioned.

"Uh---" Devin De Valle nervously got his camera out. "I'm not sure this is a good idea," he said.

"Are you kidding? Teacher and Principal at war? This is the story of the century," Cassidy enthused. With that, the boy began to film.

"Is Dr. O crazy? He is **so** going to get fired," Kira stated.

"Maybe he knows something that we don't," Ethan theorized.

"She's Elsa," Trent told them.

"Who? Randall?" Kira queried. Almost immediately, Randall took her true form. The students screamed and ran.

"Oh, boy," Kira sighed.

"Just you wait, Rangers. Your time has come," Elsa sneered. Then, she disappeared.

"**This** has been an eventful day," Kira said, only half-sarcastic.

"Man, I heard that," Ethan agreed as Dr. Oliver came over to them.

"We need to talk," he told them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, so I got Tommy's line from _Goldar's Vice Versa_. What can I say? It was a good line.


	6. Point For Who?

SHOUTS\ANSWERS

Arwennicole: Thanks. Don't worry about it.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers is the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

"I can't believe we never saw it," Kira stated a few minutes later as they convened in his science class.

"Tell me about it," Ethan agreed.

"No wonder she's so whack," Conner muttered.

"Man! How the heck did I miss this?" Tommy bellowed, slamming a hand on a table.

"Tommy," Jason said semi-reproachfully. He and the other Rangers had come to the school when they had gotten Tommy's message on their communicators.

"I should've known, Jase. I should've trusted my instincts," Tommy continued.

"It's been a while, bro," Jason pointed out.

"And that's an excuse for slacking off? You know I can sense evil---thanks to Rita's little spell," Tommy said. Jason blew out a breath and raked his hair with his fingers.

"You're not gonna pull one of your brooding, guilt trips, are you?" Kimberly demanded.

"You know me so well, don't you?" Tommy queried.

"Mm-hmm," Kimberly nodded. Tommy sighed. Then, "Well, I'm going to have to talk to the school board, tell them what happened."

"Yeah. You might want to tell them to screen their next applicant a little better," Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, I'll tell them that," Tommy responded. He headed out.

"Yeah, I got to go too. I never know when Mesogog might try to attack my father again," Trent said.

"Want company?" Kira queried.

"No, thanks," Trent answered. Conner hid a knowing smile. Trent took off. As he was heading home, an invisaportal opened up.

"Uh-oh. That can't be good," he said. To prove his point, Elsa came out of the portal.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your destruction," Elsa sneered.

"Right. Like you've done a good job of getting rid of us so far," Trent tossed back.

"So I've had a few setbacks," Elsa stated.

"'A few setbacks'?" Trent repeated, with an incredulous look. "You think Mesogog's going to be happy when he finds out you blew it at the school?" he continued smugly. Elsa's face grew thunderous and she clenched a fist. Trent just stared, waiting for the woman to make a move.

"OOOOOOOH!" she screeched. Then, she disappeared through another portal. Trent shook his head and went on his way.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know, the series never said Tommy could sense evil, but I thought it'd be kinda cool. Kind of like a side-effect from Rita's spell that made him the Green Ranger. And I liked Trent's line in "House of Cards", so I put it in here.


	7. Chance At Redemption

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Wanstar-melstar: Yeah, it **is** a good episode, isn't it? Hope this is soon enough.

Arwennicole: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMERS

Power Rangers is the property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Mesogog hissed as Elsa came back. Almost immediately, she was hit by one of his mind melds.

"You failed me, Elsa. First you let the Pink Ranger slip through your grasp, and know you have let the Rangers discover your identity," he snarled.

"Forgive me, Master. I did not expect Dr. Oliver to come looking for me," Elsa apologized in a pain-filled voice. Moments later, she was released from her torment.

"We told you trying to kidnap Kimberly wouldn't work," Scorpina stated. Mesogog snarled and turned to face her.

"I did not ask for your opinion," he told her.

"Master, if I may offer up a suggestion?" Elsa queried.

"If you make it a good one," Mesogog allowed.

"Why not create a monster to destroy the Rangers?" Elsa suggested.

"Yes," Mesogog agreed. "Very good, Elsa," he approved. He went to the Geo-randomizer and put together the ingredients. Seconds, later, it resulted in a monster, which roared as it came out of the machine.

"Power Rangers! I want the Power Rangers!" it cried.

"Then, go!" Mesogog ordered. The monster disappeared through an invisaportal.


	8. Attack

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers is property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the monster, and the Crangons.

The monster roared as it smashed his way downtown. Inside the Command Center, alarms blared.

"What is that thing?" Hailey wondered.

"No idea. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Hailey, contact the Rangers," Zordon instructed.

"Right," Hailey agreed. She pressed a button on the console. "Guys, we got a problem," she stated.

"When don't we?" a voice joked.

"Funny, Jason," Hailey responded, shaking her head.

"What's up, Hailey?" Jason asked.

"Monster," Hailey answered.

"Okay, we're on it," Jason said. Moments later, Hailey saw the Rangers in the monitor. The fight was short-lived, with the monster being destroyed by the Power Cannon.

"Yes! Way to go, guys," Hailey cheered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

From here on out, when I say 'Command Center', I'm referring to Tommy's lab. And I know the fight was short and stupid, but I needed to get this up because school's starting shortly for me.


	9. The New Principal

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

The next day, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent convened in front of Reefside High.

"So, what do you think's gonna happen now that Elsa's resigned?" Conner queried.

"Who knows?" shrugged Kira.

"Well, we need a new principal," Ethan stated. The young Rangers were unaware that Tommy and Kimberly were coming up behind them.

"Do you think the next principal is going to be cool or psycho?" Conner wondered.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, **can**'**t** be worse than Randall," Trent said. Tommy couldn't resist the question that came next.

"Well, why don't you turn around and ask her yourself?" At this, the teens turned around.

"Ms. Hart?" Kira questioned.

"You're the new principal?" Ethan asked.

"Yep," Kimberly grinned.

"Morphin'," Trent approved.

"Yeah, it is," Kimberly agreed.

"So, does that mean that we can now get away with whatever we want?" Ethan queried.

"No way," Kimberly responded.

"Oh, come on! What's the point of having an inside contact if you can't use them?" Ethan wondered, as they began heading towards a classroom.

"'Inside contact'?" Kimberly repeated. "What do you think I am? CIA?" Everyone laughed as they continued to walk down the hall, laughing and teasing each other.

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: just as the monster attacks increase, Kira's distracted by the arrival of an old flame. Can she get her head back together in time to defeat the latest monster? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know it would probably take a **real** long time for a new principal to be found, but this is what I wanted to happen, so…here you have it. This will probably be my last fic for a while, seeing how school is starting pretty soon for me. However, **if** I **do** get time, I will put up another story.


End file.
